callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr Monty's Factory
Dr. Monty's Factory is a new interactable section of the main menu in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies mode. It allows the player to craft "Mega" versions of the GobbleGum Power-Up's using Liquid Divinium randomly found throughout gameplay, in the maps Shadows of Evil and The Giant. The things the player can do to find Liquid Divinium to power up Dr. Monty's Machine are: # Opening up doors on a map. # Pack-a-Punching a gun. # Using the Mystery Box. # Buying a weapon off of the walls. # Buying a Perk-a-Cola. Once the player has collected a vial of Liquid Divinium, they can go into the Factory, and power up one of three vats. They range from taking one vial of Divinium to three. If the player chooses to use two or three vials, then they have a greater chance to get Rare, or Ultra-Rare GobbleGums. It should be noted that if the player uses one, two, or three vials they can get anywhere from one to four GobbleGums at a time, as it is completely random. Normally , using 1 vial will yield 1 GobbleGum , whilst using two vials will yield 2 GobbleGums , and if the player uses 3 , will yield 3 GobbleGums. Other than getting GobbleGums , the player may also receive power ups that affect the amount of GobbleGums received . These include ... * Power boost - appears when using one or two vials of Liquid Divinium and will power up the other one/two slots , enabling the player to get 2 GobbleGums at the price of 1/2 Liquid Divinium. * Liquid Divinium - Gives back the player 1 vial of Liquid Divinium. * Reward Doubler - Doubles whatever you get , including Liquid Divinium . (Getting 2 Reward Doublers will give 4 of whatever the player got , whether it be GobbleGums or Liquid Divinium. The Common GobbleGums that one can make using the Factory and Liquid Divinium are... * Aftertaste - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 Rounds) Keep all Perks after being downed. * Burned Out - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 2 Hits) The next time the player takes damage, nearby Zombies burst into fire. * Dead of Nuclear Winter - (2x Activations) Spawns a Nuke Power-Up. * Ephemeral Enhancement - (2x Activations, 60 Seconds Each) Turns the weapon currently held into the Pack-a-Punched version. * I'm Feelin' Lucky - (2x Activations) Spawns a random Power-Up. * Immolation Liquidation - (3x Activations) Spawns a Fire Sale Power-Up. * Licensed Contractor - (3x Activations) Spawns a Carpenter Power-Up. * Phoenix Up - (1x Activation) Revives all teammates. Teammates keep all of their Perk-a-Colas. * Pop Shocks - (Auto-Activates when attacking Zombies, 5x Activations) Melee attacks trigger an electrostatic discharge, electrocuting nearby Zombies. * Respin Cycle - (2x Activations) Re-spins the weapons in the Mystery Box after it has been activated. * Unquenchable - (Auto-Activates when the player has 4 Maximum Perks) Can buy an extra Perk-a-Cola. * Who's Keeping Score? - (2x Activations) Spawns a Double Points Power-Up. The Rare GobbleGums that one can make using the Factory and Liquid Divinium are... * Cache Back - (1x Activation) Spawns a Max Ammo Power-Up. * Kill Joy - (2x Activations) Spawns an Insta-Kill Power-Up. * On the House - (1x Activation) Spawns a Random Perk Bottle Power Up. * Wall Power - (Activates Immediately, Lasts until the next wall-buy gun purchase) The next gun bought off of the wall becomes Pack-a-Punched. The Ultra-Rare GobbleGums that one can make using the Factory and Liquid Divinium are... * Killing Time - (1x Activation) All Zombies freeze in place for 20 seconds. If they are shot they will be annihilated when the time is up. * Perkaholic - (Activates Immediately) Gives all Perk-a-Cola's in the map. Category:Zombies Mode